


A New Kind of Army

by EmpressGeek



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Cartoon, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Comic, Family, Mutants, Other, Short Story that I might continue in the future, not mcu related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressGeek/pseuds/EmpressGeek
Summary: It was a simple infiltrate and rescue mission. Something safe enough for the rookies, yet thrilling enough to keep them entertained. It went smoothly enough now all we got to do is get them back to base, but when a strange boy is found half drowned, his fate is uncertain. If he lives will they kill him or take him in?





	A New Kind of Army

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> For those of you that are not aware and are confused. There are two different versions of Bucky (in my opinion). One is the one who is base off of the original comics and older cartoons, he was a young teenager that was taken in as cap's sidekick and best friend. The second is from the movie universe (MCU) where he was cap's childhood best friend. This story surrounds and alternative universe of the first version I mentioned, as he seems to have been over shadowed by the one from the movie. It does take place in the Avengers EMH universe, just a few years before the Avengers were formed. I might not continue this one, as it's pretty far out there and it deals with some of the earlier versions of OC characters and concepts from a fiction series me and an associated are trying to get off the ground.

Cold, dark, pain, silence.

What happened? Where was I? the last thing I remember was pushing Cap off of the rocket and that bright flash...wait Cap! Where was he? D-did he make it?

My chest began to ache with a sharp pain. Air. I need air. I need to breath. I opened my mouth; it was quickly filled with a cold salty substance. Sea water. I quickly such my mouth, before I could breath any in. I was underwater. I needed to surface. I kicked and flailed my arms and legs. Only to be met with a dull stinging pain from my left shoulder. I must have dislocated it.

The pain and presser in my chest were growing. Were my lungs going to explode? My eyes snapped opened, the salty water making them burn. I saw a light dimly glowing through the water's far off surface. This was it. I'm going to drown. I felt something brush again my leg. It hurt. At least I'll be feeding someone.

My life flashed before me. My body went numb. I closed my eyes and let the dark void of the unknown embrace me. I'm sorry Cap...


End file.
